


The Super Scientific Study of Female Kryptonian Anatomy (By Dr. Alex Danvers)

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara is worried her strength in the throes of passion may just seriously maim or even kill Alex. Alex, being the world’s foremost expert in Kryptonian physiology, uses her fancy education and scientific experience to help assuage those fears.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Alex innocently licks the last morsel of chocolate ice cream off her spoon. She pouts at the empty carton and goes to set it on the table when she finally notices Kara’s less-than-innocent staring. She shakes the ice cream.

“Did you want—“

Kara pounces, straddling Alex’s thighs and knocking away the carton. Alex gets pulled into a kiss, breath hitching when Kara licks into her mouth.

It’s taken them two months to get into this physical aspect of their relationship. One month before Kara had enough and dragged Alex into a kiss, much like the one they’re sharing now. Except unlike their first kiss, Kara’s hips can’t seem to keep still. Alex holds on, feeling the heat come off Kara through her thick sweatpants. Comfy clothes, movie night clothes. Alex is grateful that she listened to Kara and changed from her tight scratchy jeans into the soft pajamas. Alex’s hand slides into the back of Kara’s pants, squeezing her butt and encouraging Kara to rock forward.

Kara throws her head back, biting at her lower lip.

Alex watches the line of Kara’s neck, feeling proud that she’s the one making Kara lose control with such a simple touch. She loses her cool when Kara zeroes in on her, giving her such intense bedroom eyes. Alex tries so hard to tamp down on her response. She fails miserably, letting out a small whimper.

“We should—“ Alex bites off a groan as Kara nibbles the side of her neck. Her eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Yea?” Kara whispers into her ear.

That’s just cheating. Alex bites her lip, willing her mouth to form words.

“We should uhm…talk about this?” Alex says, her body doing the opposite of what she says. She squeezes Kara’s butt and kisses along Kara’s jawline.

“Oh!” Kara leans back, eyes wide. “Like—Like sex?”

Alex slides her hands out of Kara’s pants at Kara’s anxious frown. She keeps her hands firmly clenched against her sides.

“Hey, we don’t have to do—“

“I want to,” Kara interrupts, yanking at her own hair in frustration and falling sideways onto the couch. “I just…” Kara looks at Alex through her fingers covering her face, “I’m nervous?”

“That’s why we’re talking about it,” Alex slides further away from Kara to give them both some breathing room. Kara immediately pouts at the distance but Alex stops herself from going back over. She needs the distance to keep a clear head. Not like it’s helping with how cute Kara looks.

“Okay yea, talking is good,” Kara says with a resolute nod.

“Well…do you want to—“

“Yes,” Kara immediately says with conviction in her eyes. “Definitely yes.” She bites her lip, sitting up straight and giving Alex such a sultry look Alex is almost tempted to just jump her.

“Good to know, feeling is definitely mutual.” Alex coughs into her fist.

“I’m…” Kara grabs a pillow, hugging it tightly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me? Kara you’d never hurt me. I trust you.” Alex squeezes Kara’s shoulder.

Kara’s face flushes red. “I…I might not be able to control myself.”

“You’ve learned to control your strength before,” Alex says soothingly,” you haven’t hurt me while we’ve…fooled around.”

Alex’s face matches Kara’s blush. They share a smile before Kara turns serious again.

“I get…I get really excited when we do…stuff,” Kara says, biting her lip. “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t.”

Kara groans, pulling at the threads of the pillow cover. “I know you believe in me and all that, but I’ve never…I don’t know if I can control _those_ muscles.” Kara gestures to her pelvic area.

“Oh…” Alex chews her lip thoughtfully. “Well…we do know a Kryptonian who has sex with humans.”

“Noooo,” Kara covers her face with the pillow and kicks her feet out.

“Just ask him.”

Kara groans dramatically until Alex removes the pillow and pecks Kara’s cheek.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Kara whines.

“Because he’s not my cousin.”

“What if he doesn’t actually…do the deed?”

Alex gives Kara the most unimpressed look. “Lois and Clark don’t have sex?”

“Don’t say it!”

“Come on, you’re worried you’ll hurt me in the throes of passion,” Alex says with a giggle. “I’m sure that he’s had the same concerns as you.”

Kara whimpers pitifully, but Alex is right.

Which is why Kara finds herself flying to Metropolis the next day with a lunch date with her cousin. He definitely does not expect the first question out of her mouth to be his sex life.

Clark’s jaw hangs open, his face completely still.

Kara uncomfortably looks away but after a full minute of silence, Kara repeats her question. “How do you and Lois have sex?”

Clark’s jaw clicks shut. The tips of his ears turn red and he hides his face behind the menu. “I uh…what do you mean _how_?”

“Hey this isn’t fun for me either!” Kara hisses. She uses her finger to push the menu in his hands down, but he’s dutifully looking at his empty plate.

With a small sigh, Clark fortifies himself and nods. “Okay. Okay. We uh…I mean we _do_ have sex.”

“Were you…did you ever…” Kara fidgets, ripping the paper napkin to shreds in front of her.

“Hurt her?”

Kara’s head snaps up, seeing Clark’s face kind with sympathy. She nods.

“I haven’t. I was…I was really scared I would.” He licks his lips and fondly smiles. “She told me to stop being a chickenshit and pushed me down and—“

“Okay no details!” Kara puts her hands up as if it could physically stop the images assaulting her brain.

Clark clears his throat. “Yea, sorry. But yea…we do…”

“Was she the only one?”

“She knows who I am, she was the only one who I trusted enough to try with.”

Kara nods, knowing that feeling intimately.

Clark rubs the back of his neck nervously. “So you and Alex huh?”

“Oh Rao.” Kara buries her face in her hands.

“Glad you kids are—“

“I am _older_ than you.”

Clark chuckles and sips his water. “You trust her and she knows who you are, what you’re capable of. There’s no one else that is a better match for you Kara.”

“Thanks,” Kara says, her chest puffing out proudly.

“And she’s a scientist so she would want to do lots of experiments,” he teases.

“You are terrible Clark Kent,” Kara says, her cheeks blossoming again.

“Hey, just helping out my dear old cousin.” He smirks. “You know, you should let her be on top first, worked wonders with me and Lois.”

Kara drops her chin to the table, not caring that she cracked the plate and puts the menu on top of her head like a tent.

The things she endures for the sake of sex.

Alex better appreciate this.

\---

Alex definitely appreciates Kara’s awkward talk with Clark.

She holds onto Kara’s shoulders, using them as leverage so she can ride Kara harder.

Kara on the other hand, stares at Alex with her mouth half open in awe. She keeps her fingers still, still apprehensive about moving them inside Alex. They twitch involuntarily when Alex clenches down. Whimpering at the feeling of her muscles, Kara bites her lip and lets herself experiment, just a little.

“Fuck,” Alex hisses, grabbing the back of Kara’s neck and messily kisses her.

Trying one of the techniques she’s read online, Kara crooks her fingers slightly and moves them to the side. Alex sighs gently. Kara frowns, wrong direction maybe, she goes the other way and Alex’s breath catches. So Kara tries again, this time a bit harder and she hisses when Alex yanks on her hair and bites her neck. Kara closes her eyes, committing the feel of Alex pulsing against her fingers to her memory. She breathes in deep, smelling sex in the air. Kara’s mouth waters. Maybe she’ll get to do that later.

“Kara,” Alex says, her voice broken and high pitched. So desperate.

Alex slides one hand down between their bodies, playing a bit with Kara’s nipples before they go lower to her own clit. Kara narrows her eyes. She can do that for Alex so she brushes aside Alex’s fingers away and presses her thumb right there.

Kara’s eyes glaze over as she feels Alex’s pussy tighten and swell. Alex’s body contorts and her breath stops. Kara watches as the seconds tick by until Alex’s brain seems to restart and she lets out the most pornographic moan Kara hears.

Alex slumps against Kara’s shoulder, kissing every part of Kara she can reach.

“God…” Alex giggles and squirms. “That…wow.”

“Good?” Kara asks, biting her lip apprehensively.

“Hell yes,” Alex says with so much conviction, it convinces Kara that she definitely did well.

“Yea?”

Alex yanks Kara into a long, messy kiss. Kara’s fingers twitch and Alex lets out a small hiss.

“Did I hurt you?” Kara asks, immediately going still.

“Not at all,” Alex hurries to placate her. She brushes Kara’s hair behind her ears. “Just a bit sensitive. You made me feel very… _very_ good.”

“I did?” Kara asks, a beaming smile in place.

“Mmhmm.”

Pride swells in Kara’s chest. She always wants to make Alex feel good. She can’t help herself; she wants to make Alex feel even better, so her hand starts up right where she left off.

“Kara,” Alex says in a warning tone but that façade easily gets wiped away with a small whimper and thrust of her hips. Alex drapes her arms over Kara’s shoulders and thunks their foreheads together. “You haven’t—“

“I want you again.”

Kara scissors her fingers and does the walking finger technique she’s read so much about. It’s definitely a good technique if Alex’s moan has anything to say. Thank you internet.

This time, Kara concentrates on the variety of faces Alex makes. She can catalogue every micro expression and pairs them with what she’s doing to Alex. Feeling the familiar clenching, Kara watches Alex’s pupils dilate the moment before she comes again. Kara tries to prolong it as she possibly can until Alex says her name in a different tone and grabs her wrist.

“Can’t,” Alex breathes out, pulling herself off Kara’s fingers.

Alex leans heavily against her and Kara rubs her sticky fingers together, tempted to put them in her mouth. She’s not sure if she should do that yet. She makes do with smelling it instead.

Alex seems to gather more strength and pushes Kara until they’re laying down on the bed. Lazily spreading over Kara, Alex kisses down Kara’s body, shifting until Kara parts her legs.

“Wait,” Kara says.

Alex immediately stops and hovers over Kara. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I…” Kara swallows thickly, “I don’t… I don’t know if we can…if you’ll be safe…inside me.”

“Okay,” Alex says diplomatically. She chews her lip. “Do you want to stop?”

Kara licks her lips, feeling the wetness from Alex drying in the air. She shakes her head. “Can you just…stay there?”

Alex frowns but nods anyways.

Kara keeps her eyes trained on Alex’s as her hands wander down her body and she takes her fingers still wet from Alex and touches herself.

“Oh,” Alex breathes out.

Alex keeps looking from Kara’s face to the hand working between her legs. “Can I touch you?”

Kara takes a moment before nodding. “Just not…near there.”

She starts with just feather light touches, scratching up and down Kara’s stomach before she pulls at Kara’s nipples. Kara shifts on the bed, those touches making tingling sensations straight down to her clit. She doesn’t last long, not with Alex touching her and the recent memory of Alex coming twice on her mind.

“Alex,” Kara moans out, her back arching in the air as she comes. She drops back down with a wide smile.

“Better?” Alex asks, kissing her way up to Kara’s face.

“Yea,” Kara says with a dopey smile.

Alex grabs her wrist and Kara thinks nothing of it, they hold hands often enough but her eyes widen when Alex sucks her fingers.

A strangled noise erupts inside Kara’s throat at the feel of Alex’s tongue. Alex winks and slides it all over every knuckle before she lets Kara go with a pop.

“You taste amazing.”

“I do?” Kara asks, her voice cracking like a teenage boys. She clears her throat. “I do?”

“Mmhmm.” Alex lays her head on Kara’s chest and lets out a satisfied sigh.

Kara’s slightly miffed that she didn’t get to taste Alex. She’ll have to do that next time. Kara pulls up the blanket over them and rubs at Alex’s back, both of them snuggling sleepily into each other.

“Hey Alex?”

Alex hums.

“My…do you think it would crush bone?”

“What?” Alex blinks the sleep away.

“What would?”

“My…vagina?”

Alex sighs dramatically and flicks Kara’s forehead.

“Hey!”

“Still worried about that?”

“Yes…” Kara admits in a small voice.

“Alright…We’ll test it okay?”

Kara nods, completely trusting Alex. Right before she falls asleep, she wonders just _how_ Alex is going to test that.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling a sheet over the rolling cart, Alex chews her lip and goes through a mental list of all the steps again. She checks her watch, waiting for Kara to come to her apartment so they could talk about it, and then maybe start some of what Alex has planned.

She almost pours herself some scotch but reaches for the energy drink instead. Alex wants a clear head when she does this.

It’s been a week since their first time having sex. Alex blushes at the memory, readjusting the collar of her shirt as she squirms. Kara’s gotten a lot more affectionate since then, more hand holding in public, but of course at the DEO it’s only a graze of the hand and a few more side hugs. She’s got to remain professional after all. But in private, it’s like a switch has been turned on for Kara and she’s gotten into full horny puppy mode.

Really, it’s a horny puppy mode, complete with widened watery eyes and whimpers. Kara pouts at her when they’re getting ready for bed.

Too bad for them both, they haven’t had the chance for an encore performance.

She swears the universe just sends a bunch of wannabe villains just to mess with their sex life. It’s mostly Kara having to go off as Supergirl while they act as support, so no biggie. Though, Alex has more than used that week to prepare for her unofficial study with Kara. She’s garnered many new skills with a soldering iron and computer programming than ever. And hopefully scars Winn so badly that he may never ever be able to look her in the eyes again.

“Hey!” Kara greets, flying through her large window. She pecks Alex’s cheek before super speeding out of her Supergirl uniform and into comfy clothes Alex laid out for her. “Chinese?”

Alex hums, handing Kara the plate of pot stickers and fried noodles.

“You’re the best,” Kara says through the mouthful of food. After she finishes the first plate, Kara tilts her head and asks, “Why aren’t you eating?”

“I already ate.” Alex fiddles with the sleeve of her shirt.

“What’s wrong?” Kara takes Alex’s hands and holds them tight.

“Nothing.”

“Alex.”

Alex paces in front of Kara, wringing her hands while Kara frowns with worry.

“Okay, so…sex.”

“Oh!” Kara bounces on her toes with a beaming smile. “Right now?”

“If you want,” Alex says. She holds her hand out when Kara looks just about ready to strip naked and throw Alex on the bed. “But uhm…kind of, not…well…” she takes a breath of air to collect her thoughts. “I know you’re worried about hurting me.”

Kara nods solemnly.

“And well…I kind of want to test that.”

“Test? How?” Kara rubs at her arms. Eyebrows furrowed at the idea of drawing more blood. Needles are evil.

“I made stuff,” Alex says, running a hand through her hair with a sheepish smile. “It…they can measure the amount of force your muscles are exerting.”

“Let’s do it.”

“What?”

“I’m ready, I want to know.” Kara pulls Alex in for a hug and gently strokes her back.

\---

“Is this okay?” Kara asks, sliding her foot up the bed until she’s laying in what she calls a sexy pose.

“Yea sure,” Alex says, concentrating on her tablet.

Kara huffs. Science is already taking precedent over her. She’s completely naked and totally in the ‘draw me like one of your French girl pose’ and Alex is missing it. “Alex,” she whines.

“Hmmm?” Alex glances up, nearly dropping the tablet. She fumbles with it and firmly places it on the cart.

Kara tosses her hair back, jutting out her chest and grinning when Alex’s eyes widen. She swears Alex is drooling. Staring is nice, but touching is even better. Kara crooks a finger, beckoning Alex towards her. Alex takes one step forward before she shakes out of it.

“Uhhm…tests…” Alex mumbles.

Upping her ante, Kara reclines on the bed and draws circles on her own stomach.

“T-That’s cheating,” Alex says, sitting down next to Kara and drawing her into a kiss.

Kara smiles triumphantly, holding onto Alex’s lab coat and holds her close. It takes a grand total of five kisses before Alex untangles from Kara, each time Kara pulling Alex back in and deepening it. Kara whines and Alex kisses her forehead before scrambling away from temptation.

“Tests!” Alex breathes out.

Before Kara can use her pout to lure Alex back to bed, Alex stumbles to the rolling cart and yanks the cloth covering the goods away.

“What uhm…” Kara’s eyebrows furrow together, scrutinizing the array of…toys? Scientific instruments? On the cart. “What is that?”

“I used the same tech that calculates your strength and put it into…uhm…” Alex flushes, avoiding Kara’s curious stare. “The uhm…stuff.”

“Stuff?” Kara grins cheekily. “What stuff?”

“Sex toys Kara.”

Kara giggles and schools her features. “Ah. Yes. Very scientific.”

“It is!” Alex nearly stomps her foot. She taps furiously on her tablet, turning on the Bluetooth connection. “Do you know how hard it is to create instruments that can calculate your strength and at the same time be flexible enough to not break under pressure? I’m not exactly an engineer so I had to—“ Alex takes a deep calming breath.

“I’m sorry.” Kara pouts, reaching out and holding onto Alex’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Well not like I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart.” Alex smirks. “I have something to gain too.”

“Uh huh.” Kara reclines on the bed again, wiggling in anticipation. “So Dr. Danvers…I’m ready for you.”

Alex covers her face with her hands and groans. “Do not make this into a kink Kara!”

“What?” Kara innocently drawls. “Come on Doctor.”

“I’m going to gag you.”

Kara waggles her eyebrows. “Didn’t think we were that far into it, but sure!’

“The prospect of sex has turned you into a monster.”

Kara makes a pleased face and does not refute the claim. After a red-faced Alex explains the modified sex toys, she rubs her sweaty hands on her jeans and smiles weakly, gesturing vaguely to herself and the living room.

“Okay so…you…have all that so I’ll just…come back later.”

“Wait.” Kara drops the silicone dildo. “You’re not staying?”

“We need a control—“

“Alex,” Kara whines. “Stay…please?”

“I…”

“I need you here.”

Alex takes a deep breath of air, her cheeks puffing out. “Okay. Okay…should I turn around or…?”

“No.” Kara bites her lip, spreading her legs. “I want you to watch.”

Alex makes a strangled noise in her throat. Kara grins, keeping her eyes locked on Alex as she sweeps her hands up and down her stomach and breasts. She frowns when Alex ducks her head and concentrates on the readouts on the tablet instead of her show.

It’s okay. She’ll just have to up her ante. Plus having Alex here while she’s touching herself? Huge turn on.

Biting her lip, Kara watches Alex poke the tablet, imagining those slender fingers touching her instead of her own. She feels a bit of heat coil in her stomach, but not enough to start using the dildo yet. Kara plucks at her nipples, wishing so much that they were Alex’s hands and not her own.

Maybe…

“Alex?”

“Y-yea?”

“I need help.”

Alex frowns, standing up quickly. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s…” Kara blows out a frustrated breath. “It’s just weird. I don’t…can you touch me?”

“Kara…”

“I don’t mean…just kiss me?” Kara lets out a pout, knowing full well Alex will only take a few seconds to fold.

Alex wavers for a moment longer than Kara would like, but she does sit on the edge of the bed. Instead of leaning down and kissing her like Kara wants her to, Alex glides her hands along Kara’s chest, barely enough for Kara to feel it.

She’s teasing her.

Kara sinks into the bed and closes her eyes. Alex caresses every part of her torso, skimming just at her hip bone before pulling back up. She’s hot and cold all at once, goosebumps littering her skin.

“Alex…please.” Kara’s hips jolt up when Alex pinches her nipples.

Alex nuzzles Kara’s neck, leaving soft nips and kisses all the way to her lips. Tilting her head back, Kara deepens it, licking into Alex’s mouth and can’t stop herself from shuddering at the touch of Alex’s tongue.

“Here,” Alex says, putting the dildo into Kara’s hand.

Kara whimpers, letting Alex guide her arm until it’s between her legs.

“Ready?”

Kara nods.

“Hold on a sec.” Alex gets up despite Kara’s whimper and comes back with a bottle of lube.

Kara’s breath freezes in her throat when Alex helps Kara spread the lube all over the dildo. Alex wipes her hand on the bed sheet, they’ll have to change it today anyways.

“Okay, whenever you’re comfortable.”

Alex starts kissing her again, distracting her for only a moment until Kara gets a hard nip on her bottom lip for taking too long. She knows the purpose of this session, so Kara slowly pushes the dildo inside herself.

“That’s it,” Alex says, rubbing her cheekbone.

Kara keeps her eyes open, watching Alex glance down between her legs.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Alex breaths out.

Kara makes a show of it, arching her back for Alex as she goes further in. Biting her lip, Kara feels the stretch, wishing it were Alex doing this to her instead. Still, having Alex watch her masturbate like this, well she didn’t think she’d have this as a kink either.

“Is it in all the way?”

Kara nods, unable to form anymore words.

“Okay, hold it in for a sec.”

Alex grabs the tablet. “Can you squeeze your pelvic muscles for me?”

And so science doctor Alex takes over, asking Kara to use half her force, full force, all the combinations necessary. By the time the device is completely calibrated, Kara’s sweaty back sticks to the sheets and she’s ready to have that orgasm Alex is inadvertently denying her.

“Alex!” Kara pants.

“Hmm?” Alex takes her eyes off the table for a moment and almost drops it. She swallows thickly, her hands trembling at the sight of Kara’s red face and sweaty trembling body.

“Please…” Kara snaps her hip up and groans. “I need to…Alex I need to come.”

“Oh! Yes…you can…yes go ahead.”

Kara locks her eyes with Alex, watching closely as Alex’s pupils dilate and she can’t seem to decide where to look, at Kara’s face or at her rapidly pumping the dildo. Amidst the heavy scent of her own sex, Kara can now smell Alex’s wafting in the air. Seems she’s not the only one affected by this. Kara bites her lip, hips snapping into the air.

“Close?” Alex croaks out.

“Y-yes.”

“Make sure…you keep it inside you until you’re…done.”

Kara grunts, moving her hand so fast it’s a blur. Her hair swishes from side to side on the pillow, back arching off the bed as she comes, burying the dildo as deep as she can.

“Alex!”

“Oh fuck,” Alex groans. She scrambles next to Kara, tugging her in and kissing her deeply. Kara reciprocates as best she could but really only manages to slobber all over Alex’s mouth. She’s far too blissed to actively participate but nonetheless enjoys Alex’s mouth on hers.

“Wow. Wooooooooooow.” Kara giggles, pulling the dildo out and whimpering.

“Are you okay?”

“Yea.” Kara drops it and yanks Alex down, kissing her gratefully. “That…wow.”

“I guess I can put incomprehensible after orgasm on the notes.”

“Nuh uh,” Kara says, nipping at Alex’s jawline.

“Kara…” Alex tilts her head into Kara’s wandering lips. She lets herself enjoy it for a few more moments before reluctantly pulling away. “I have to…” she picks up her tablet again.

“No.” Kara holds onto Alex’s face and pulls at Alex’s collar. “No more science.”

“The whole point of this is—“

“Later…” Kara takes Alex’s hand, brushing it along her chest. “Science can wait.”

Alex swallows thickly. The decision is already made. “Okay.”

Kara grins, watching Alex practically trip over herself to take her clothes off. When Alex climbs back on the bed, her knees on both sides of Kara’s hips, Kara pulls at her thighs until Alex scoots up.

“What…?”

“I want…” Kara licks her lips. “I want you to sit on my face?”

“I…” Alex makes another strangled noise and shimmies up.

Kara loses her patience, hugging Alex to her face and using her mouth enthusiastically. The tightening of Alex’s thighs around her head and the mad scramble to hold herself up makes Kara smirk against Alex. Seems she isn’t the only one affected by all this science. Kara’s face is already smeared and she’s barely beginning her assault.

Hips twitching in the air, Kara moans, seeing Alex from this angle, between her legs looking up is such a gorgeous sight. Alex winds a hand down to the back of Kara’s head and pulls her closer, Alex’s head hanging low and just staring as Kara sucks. Kara shivers, feeling the pulse on her tongue. She can eat Alex out forever, but alas, Alex is merely a human. A few hard thrusts against Kara’s face and Alex’s body seizes up. Kara helps her through the aftershocks, holding onto her back and carefully lowering her down on the bed. Kara kisses across her hip, eyes fixed between Alex’s legs, watching the last of her muscles contract. Licking her lips, Kara’s determined to make Alex feel good again.

“Nuh uh,” Alex breathes out, locking her ankles together and shutting her legs.

Kara whimpers, playfully slipping a hand between Alex’s knees.

“No.”

“Tired?” Kara asks, kissing up Alex’s stomach.

“A little bit.” Alex tugs Kara close, kissing and licking into her mouth. “But…this is about you.”

“Uh huh, and I want…” Kara runs her fingers down Alex’s side.

“Not what I meant.”

Alex sits up, swinging her legs off the bed despite Kara’s protests. She pulls the cart of toys closer to the bed.

“Come on Supergirl, we’re not done yet.”

“Those are…” Kara swallows, watching the lusty glint in Alex’s eyes.

“We’re going to measure just how much force your body needs.” Alex grins and presses open a clip. She zeroes in on Kara’s nipples and glances between her legs.

“Oh!” Kara wiggles excitedly. “Those …you’re gonna…”

“Clip them on.”

Alex has way too much fun with the controls, leaving Kara a panting mess on the bed.

They’re going to need to buy a new bed too, not wood. Definitely something stronger.

“Well, I can’t put my fingers inside you when you orgasm. With the angle and the force and it can dislocate my joints.” Alex says, her face scrunched up adorably as she sits up in bed next to Kara. “I still need more data though.”

Kara’s ready to pass out with a giant smile on her face. She shuts her legs together tightly. “Not now.”

“Of course, you need some sleep.” Alex leans over, pecking her on the cheek.

“Wow, you know you could make a fortune if you sell this stuff,” Kara remarks as Alex cleans up.

“Yea…” Alex says absent mindedly. “But then I’ll have to share a portion of the profits with Winn.”

“What? Why would you…Alex? Why do you need to share profits with Winn? Alex…Alex??”

\---

A week later, Alex wordlessly hands Winn a check for five thousand dollars. He stares at her personal check with raised eyebrows.

“Uhh…what’s this for?”

“Your cut.” Alex grins wolfishly. “You have the gratitude of a few thousand women everywhere.”

“What? What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

He really doesn’t want to know why Kara hugs him extra affectionately and thanks him profusely.

No. He does not need to know why.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like adding smut to this fandom. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
